Old Flame
by isTrickster
Summary: Han gets a vist from someone unexpectedly. Rating M for safety. Sexual Themes


**The Seven Realms belongs to Cinda Williams** **Chima**

 _On a stormy raining mid day in Oden's Ford, Han_ _Alister was in his dorm sitting by his desk, studying for his charms exam. He has been at it since 3 in the afternoon_ _, now it was 5 and still having trouble remembering some. Some are hard to pronounce, for example; alba levi clypens or flagaellum rosa spinam sounds like a mouth full. Han lean back against his chair and looked out the window. He couldn't tell if there was light out or getting dark but there was a lightish grey slowly turning into a darker grey so it must be getting dark. _"Guess I'll call it a day then", _Han thought._ _Exam is in 2 days, he'll probably get his studying done tomorrow and ask Dancer for help with the rest of the charms._ "Dancer is not in his room, said he'll be studying late in the library". _It would have been convenient if he was in his room, would have helped him a lot. Han sat on his bed, ready to call it lights out untill he heard a knock at his door. Han sat up and looked at the door confusely._ _Han was pretty sure he wasn't expecting anyone. He was also pretty sure Dancer wouldn't leave the library with his books in hand in this stormy rain. Han went to his desk drawer and pulled out his knife. He went to the door slowly with knife in hand. He reach for the door handle and turn it slowly, he open the door and looked with shock._ _It was Cat Tyburn, in her dark brown boots, black trousers, and a brown vest showing her dark skin and tattoos drape with a dark brown cloak over her body._ _From what Han could see, she was dripping wet, her dark curly hair was dripping water on the floor, looks like the cloak didn't provide much protection from the rain._ "Cat? What are you doing here? you know a girle like you ain't suppose to be here", _said Han. If Han's dorm master saw Cat being here, he wouldn't hear the end of it._ _Cat walked past Han into his room and took off her cloak and settled on the chair. Cat looked back at Han, frustrated._ " I was gonna pay Dancer a visit about this recital coming up soon so I left my dorm and ran all way here in this bloody rain to find Dancer not in his room, and I ain't about to run back when there are waterfalls outside". _Cat sat on the bed, wetting the sheets._ " Let me crash here a bit Cuffs". _Cuffs... Han's nickname when he was streetlord of Ragmarket. He would always wear these steel cuffs around both his wrist. But now, he didn't wear them anymore, so no point in calling him Cuffs anymore. But didn't bother to tell Cat that._ _Han lean back on his desk, sighing._ " Fine but at least put a towel under you, you're wetting my sheets". _Cat looked at where she was sitting and smirked._ "Relax Cuffs, it's just water. Not like it was mud or anything". _She begins to unbuckle her boots and removes them. She set the soaked boots next to her and laid back on herself on the bed. Few seconds later, she sat up and looked at Han._ "Throw me one of your shirts and trousers would you?"

 _Han looked at Cat._ " Why of course Lady Tyburn, I will get them right away Lady Tyburn." _said mimicking a blueblood. Cat giggled_. " Shut it Cuffs, you ain't cute doing that." _Han chuckled a bit and walk towards his drawer to pull out a white shirt and the second drawer to pull out a dark trousers. It will look big on her, but it will do. Han handed her the clothes and went back to leaning on his desk. Cat stood up, clothes in hand. She set them on the bed and began to unbuttoned her vest when realizing Han was still there._

 _She looked at Han, he had a awkward look on his face. Cat smirked at him._ "Aren't you gonna turn, or would you rather get a knife on your throat?" _Han turn his head, blushing a bit and feeling a little embarrassed._ "I'll- I'll just wait out in the hallway." _Cat giggled a bit._ " You sure about that, on my way here, I saw your "caring" dorm master roaming the halls. He'll probably be wondering why you're out in the halls late at night." _Han looked back at Cat confusedly._ "It's not that late, it's still-." _Han looked at the window to see that it has become a darkish grey already._ "Blood and bones it's getting late!"

 _Cat smiled._ "Shut your trap then and turn around." _Han did so and turned around. Cat began to undress, throwing her wet clothes on the floor. Han, waiting patiently, started hearing footsteps in the halls._ "Bones", _Han thought._

 _Without thinking, Han turn towards Cat, trying to warn her._ " Cat he's-", _Han stopped in his tracks and took a look at Cat. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments. Han could see her expose dark skin, the tattoos on her arms, her well tone finger, slender legs and her well develop_ _chest. She looked..._

"Wow", _was all Han could say._

 _Cat was red as a ruby. Han's train of thought broke when the footsteps stop at his door and the handle was moving. Han felt like time had stop. He went for Cat and grabbed her and pulled her towards the bed. Han pulled the sheets over them and put a pillow on Cat's head, covering her face. The bed was a twin size, it made Cat hug Han tight because of how small the bed is was. The door open and the dorm master was peering through the door._ " I thought I heard a girle's voice in here", _the dorm master said._ " Please don't look at the wet clothes, please don't look at the wet clothes, please, please." _Han thought chanting._

 _By some miracle, he didn't and close the door behind him. Han sigh in relief, relief that the old man is gone. Relief would soon turn into shock. Han realize the situation he was in, him and Cat were hugging and she was barley naked. Han removed the pillow from her face and saw the embarrassment on her now red face._ "Cat I'm sorry-", _but Han stopped and saw her face more clearly._

 _Her face looked cute when embarrassed. Cat looked up at him._ "What?", _she said. Han looked at her, speechless._ "Sorry, it's just that... I never known how cute you were." _Cat was surprised._ " It took you this long to notice. back when we were running the Raggers, you never bother to look closely at me, always looking at yourself. I guess it was one of the reasons we broke up."

 _Han felt guilty a bit._ "I'm sorry Cat." _Still looking at Han with a blank look._ "It's fine Cuffs...really." _Han inch towards Cat's face._ " No, it's not", _and kissed her on her lips. Cat surprisingly didn't resist, she just let it happen. After about 15 seconds, Han pulled back slowly._ " Sorry... I didn't mean to-." _Cat grab the back of Han's head._ "It's fine", _and pull him back in a deep kiss. They didn't stop it there, Cat climbed on top of Han and continued kissing deeply, a little roughly now._

 _Cat pulled Han's shirt over and threw it on the floor. Han began unclipping her bra and took it off. They both took off the rest of their clothing and were now bare. Han turned Cat over so that she was at the bottom and he was on top. Han looked down at Cat, waiting for the go ahead. Cat nodded, but before Han could do anything, he placed a silent charm around them, making sure no one heard them. Now they were ready, Han gave a final kiss to Cat and entered slowly. Cat moan loudly._

 _That night, Han and Cat shared a passionate night of love making._

 _The End._

 **Thank you for making it this far and reading my first fanfiction.**

 **please review it and tell me what you think.**

 **If you have any questions, please pm me.**

 **- isTrickster**


End file.
